


Corruption of the Virtuous

by godman0083



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, Corruption, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Imaginary underage sex, Large Cock, Sexual use of the Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godman0083/pseuds/godman0083
Summary: Lavender decides she wants someone better than Ronald Weasley and after overhearing two women in the library decides Harry Potter will do just fine...regardless if he’s already in a relationship with Ginny Weasley.  That’s nothing for the ‘Goddess of Gryffindor’
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Corruption of the Virtuous

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I could not get out of my head and I hope people enjoy it. This is the first thing I’ve written in over 15 years. Also I am making no money from this harry potter fanfic whatsoever and it is owned completely by JK Rowling.

Lavender Brown was sitting in the Library of Hogwarts and was fuming. The reason was because she had discovered when she and her so called ‘boyfriend’ Ron Weasley were fooling around that he had a cock that was smaller then her baby brothers! She had made some stupid excuse and ran off but she knew she could not hide from him forever but she was determined to find a reason to break up with him so people would not know what a loser she had picked. 

If it came out that Lavender Brown the “Goddess of Gryffindor” had picked someone with a ‘pinky cock’ she would be the laughing stock of Hogwarts! This would not happen even if she had to dose Weasley the strongest lust potion she could find so he’d fuck the first woman he sees, she would be the one to dump his ass!

“I tell you Romelda I saw it myself! It was bigger than the cock on that hippogriff that Hagrid showed us last year in Care of Magical Creatures!” Came a whispered voice from the other side of the bookshelf in which Lavender was hiding in. She recognized the two girls. It was Demelza Robbins from the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Romilda Vane.

‘What’s this? An unknown man with a huge cock? This I need to know!’ Lavender thought as she spied on her house mates.

“There’s no way you saw it! And if you did there’s no way it was that big!” Vane replied to her friends comment.

“I tell you my big sister taught me the spell so I can see into the boys shower and Harry Potter has the biggest cock I’ve ever seen!”

‘Potter? Harry fucking Potter has a fuckstick that big? And he’s with that flat bent Ginny Weasley?!’ A million thoughts raced through her head. A man with a cock like that needed a real woman to ride them hard. Not little girls that dreamed of being rescued from dragons and Dark Lords!

“If it’s so big why didn’t you try to slip into the boys side and ride him like a wild Centaur?” Vane asked obviously still not believing her friend.

“I would have but that crazy bitch Ginny Weasley was actually camped out in front of the entrance to the boys shower! She actually hurried through her shower just so she could protect her prize. The only woman she lets near Potter is Granger and I think that’s because her brother wants her. But Romelda,” and for a second the woman paused in her talking. “I swear on my magic that Harry Potter has a cock that is at least 15 inches long!”

“Holy shit your fucking serious!” The younger woman said in astonishment.

“I never joke about a huge cock Romelda!” Demelza said smugly.

‘And neither do I. Neither do I...’ thought Lavender as she grabbed her bag and headed back to Gryffindor tower. She had plans to make and unknown to the rest of the world the conversation that Lavender Brown had just heard would reshape peoples lives for years to come.

Scene change 

After a week of waiting Lavender finally had everything she needed! Her Mother, who was no stranger to seduction and man stealing was only too happy to send her daughter the outfit and potions she needed.

Entering the Hogwarts kitchen she was approached by one of the House Elves.

“What can we be doing for the mistress?” The little elf asked.

‘Ohhhhhhh I love being called Mistress! It has such a sexy sound to it...Mistress Lavender!’ She thought but quickly got back on track as the elf continued to wait on her response.

“Um yes I’m looking for Dobby. Is he here?” She asked.

Very quickly a house elf wearing a bunch of tea cozies came to stand in front of her.

“I be’s Dobby Miss. What’s do you need with Dobby?” The little elf asked.

“I understand you are friends with...Harry Potter?” Lavender whispered the last part like she was trying to keep a secret. The mention of Harry Potter set the elf off like a cannon!

“Oh yes!!!! Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever!!! Dobby is honored to be Harry Potter’s friend!” The hyperactive elf rattled off so fast Lavender almost didn’t understand him.

“Oh good! Dobby I need your help to help Harry.” Lavender said with a worried sounding voice.

“Is something wrong with the great Harry Potter?!” Dobby asked

“Well Dobby Harry is having trouble sleeping and I want to help him but he is just being stubborn and won’t take anything! So I was hoping when dinner is served tonight you could put this dreamless sleep potion in his drink? I know it would help him immensely Dobby.”

“Oh you are such a good friend to the great Harry Potter! Dobby will be glad to help you miss!”

“Thank you Dobby! I know Harry will feel so much better tonight.”

‘Perfect!’ Lavender thought as she exited the kitchen. ‘Phase one complete.’

Scene Change 

Harry Potter was in his transfiguration class but he could not remember how he got there.

“Miss Brown! Mr Potter! Mr Weasley! Please come up to the front of the class and show us the property of wood!” Professor McGonagll said in her strong Scottish brogue.

“Yes Professor right away!” Said Lavender as she got out of her seat.

‘When did the Hogwarts skirts get so short? And when did Lavender’s ass look so...hot?’ Harry thought as he had a Birdseye view of Lavender’s behind as she rose from her seat and started to the front with said behind moving from side to side as Harry’s eyes followed the movement back and forth back and forth unable to take his eyes off the magnificent sight even though his best friend was right by him.

“Potter! If you are done ogling Miss Brown’s ass would you and Weasley be so kind as to get up here!” Professor McGonagll shouted!

Embarrassed Harry hurried to the front with Ron behind him, not even noticing that Professor McGonagll said something she would never say usually...

“Now Miss Brown would you please show the class the property of long hard wood?” The professor asked.

“Yes Professor! Immobulus! Immobulus!” Lavender said and in quick succession both Harry and Ron were frozen in place. Lavender then walks over to Ron and pulls his pants completely down! And then she does the same to Harry!

“As you can see Professor McGonagll Harry here has a huge piece of wood while Ron has...well it’s a little twig. She said pointing to Harry who’s cock hung almost past his knees and then to Ron who had almost...nothing.

‘What the fuck?! What kind of lesson is this?!’ Harry thought as Lavender looked at his cock with hunger.

“In order to fully understand the property of wood you need to get a firm grip and gently stroke it.” She said as she griped his cock and started to gently stroke Harry up and down until he started to get larger and more erect.

“As you can see Harry is a Alpha Male Bull where Ron is a Puney Beta Cuck. Harry gets excited with me and Ron gets excited watching his girlfriend jack off and suck off his best friend.”

Lavender then dropped to her knees and started to suck on the head of Harry’s enormous head while at the same time giving him a double fisted hand job.

It was at that point that Harry noticed that Professor McGonagll and the rest of the class had disappeared and only Harry, Lavender, and Ron were left.

“Oh you like that don’t you Harry? You love having a real woman sucking your cock don’t you? That ugly skank Ginny would never be able to do this!” And with that Lavender forces her head as far down as she could take it.

“Glug Glug Glug.” Was the only sound Harry could hear as he experienced not only his first blow job but his first skullfucking!

And God did it feel soooooooo good! But he tried not to think about it. He was with Ginny! And he loved her! Really he did.

After a few more minutes Lavender had all of his cock down his throat. And when she came up Harry could see that her face was ruined because her makeup had run from all the tears running down her face.

“See Harry? A real woman can take that big hard fuckmeat all that down. That flat chested ginger skank Ginny would never get past your head baby.” As she said that Harry’s cock pulsed in her hands.

“Ohhhhhhh does that turn you on you bad boy? Does me insulting the freckle faced bitch make you want to shoot your cum all over my nasty cheating dick sucking lips? Do it Harry! Shoot that nasty cum all over my face! NOW!!!!!”

And with that command Harry shot his load all over Lavender’s face completely covering it it jizz.

“Mmmmmmm” Lavender moaned while flicking her tongue all around her mouth. “God I could eat this all day!” She then turned to Ron who was also still frozen behind them. “You see this you stupid cuck?! This is what a real man does! Covers his woman in his essence!”She then turned back to Harry. “Maybe next time I’ll give you more then a hand job and a blow job Harry. You just need to keep being a nasty little boy for me.”

And with that Harry woke up to a mess in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to continue the chapter until Lavender actually seduced Harry and had sex with him but then after reading what I wrote I felt that was a good stopping point. Hopefully i’ll be able to have the next chapter written soon. And please leave reviews they help motivate me.


End file.
